Azkaban
by Winterrrrr
Summary: Sirius finds love in Azkaban. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. Please read and review.


**Hey there! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic! Evelyn is my friend's OC, and I thank her for letting me put her in here with her boyfriend (AKA Sirius Black). Enjoy, everyone! And remember to review too! So I'll know what to do in improve! I don't own Harry Potter. My friend owns Evelyn.**

Evelyn sat in her cell, wearing dirty rags. Her dark brown hair was a messy nest on top of her head. She raised a thin hand to brush a lock out of her eyes. The Dementors were taking her happiness. She knew it. Many of the prisoners here had succumbed to insanity. Imagine a life with no joy. No pleasure. No love. No feelings. Evelyn had escaped insanity. She did not do anything wrong. She knew it. She'd just been in the wrong place at the wrong time, seen by the wrong person and judged by the wrong person. She was completely innocent. 100% innocent. She definitely did not commit the murder she was framed for.

There was a scraping of wood on stone. Evelyn knew the sound without looking. A Dementor had slipped in a wooden tray in. She thew the piece of dry a bread a glance. She frowned distastefully but crawled over to the tray. She ripped the piece of bread in half and began to nibble on it,

Evelyn's deep brown eyes stared at the cell opposite hers. She knew the prisoner. Sirius Black. Her crush since she first set foot into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Sirius was staring at her too.

"I wish they'd believe us," Sirius rasped, his voice hoarse from being silent for too long.

Evelyn nodded. "Eleven long years… wasted…" she whispered. She couldn't remember the last time she'd looked into a mirror. Or read a newspaper. Or had held Sirius's hand… it used to be so strong… now it was thin and boney.

"Evelyn…" Sirius said.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we can escape?"

"There are Dementors. We don't have our wants. W3 can't."

A grin flickered over Sirius's once-handsome face. "How about his?" His face lengthened and thinned, limbs morphing. Black fur grew over his body and a tail appeared.

Sirius had transformed into a dog.

Sirius's dog form was large and black. But he was thin. So thin that he could slip through the cell bars. Sirius approached said metal bars and squeezed through, padding out to the stone corridor. To freedom.

"Sirius…" Evelyn could feel tears filling up her eyes. "Don't leave me." She could feel her heart breaking.

Then Sirius slipped into cell, turning back into a human and sitting down onto the cold stone floor next to her.

"Wasn't going to. I will stay here with you, until they clear our names and we'll be free," Sirius promised, pulling Evelyn close to him. He wrapped his thin arms around her frail form. "I'll always stay by your side."

"Really?" Evelyn twisted her head to look up at the man she loved. Oh… he was so close… much too close…

"Of course…" Sirius breathed. His arms tightened slightly around her. "You know…?"

"What?" Evelyn could feel Sirius's heart pound faster.

"I've always liked you. A lot," Sirius's breath ghosted on her ear, making her shiver from the intimacy. "I-I mean… I… I love you!" Sirius fumbled out his confession.

Evelyn was silent, a hand over her mouth to hide her blush. Such a sudden confession… Sirius's dark eyes were staring into hers. She could feel herself melting inside.

"Please, say something," Sirius begged.

"I love you too…" Evelyn whispered. "I always did."

Sirius's gaunt face lit up with pure joy. "Really? You're not joking?"

"Of course not," Evelyn smiled.

Sirius's hand combed through her tangled hair, tilting her face towards his.

Their noses were just centimeters away from each other's.

Then their lips met, engaged in the first kiss – and the last kiss they'll share.

An hour later, the Dementors took Evelyn away.

And Sirius never saw her again.

He was sure, that they'd taken her soul.

As Sirius transformed into a dog and slid out from between the cell bars, out to the corridor, out to the yearned freedom, Evelyn's whispered in his ear, "I will always love you."

Sirius held back the tears that threatened to fall and padded out of Azkaban.

**That's all for now! I hope it isn't too short! Remember to review! Thank you everyone! Bye!**


End file.
